iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Random Pictures 2019
Here is pictures I took, or saved, which I think are random or funny! WARNING: Some of these pictures will have my dirty mind/sexual humor in them! Proceed with caution if you do not like that humor. :) #iamasuperstar (talk) 00:54, March 25, 2019 (UTC) Gallery 92025E1E-82E4-4BDF-B3DF-E843224E062B.jpeg|Me: John! This reminds me of someth- John: OH MY GOD!!! :P 61193602-52AE-463B-8865-6779D054C179.jpeg|Me: John! I need to practice with this when you're not around! John: Oh God. :P LOL BF355D9D-CFB2-4E92-B5D8-CFCD570012ED.jpeg|Me: Look John! It's what you are to me! John: I can't take you anywhere... :P 298379CF-6713-4387-B199-59D35E46B2C3.jpeg|Me: Look John! It's what you have!! :P 2A0DC927-B8AD-45BA-9F70-541F07A55041.jpeg|Was eating mozzerella sticks from Wawa, and the cheese came out. I had some funny jokes when I was sliding the cheese back in. :P A15C2CA8-3D9C-4852-9FC1-7401DE11086C.jpeg|This Pokemon got some skillz!! :P 6E2D5F1E-13FC-4E5B-B9DF-A23FB00A0A24.jpeg|OMG John is about to pick his nose! LOL!! 27F579E2-CCC0-4CEC-8048-D7AAB3A0C356.jpeg|Pretty Random. :P B80566C6-B5E1-4810-9BDC-228D4B249040.jpeg|John actually pointed to this book and showed me! I want to read it! LOL! 8E320794-6FC3-4C79-B73A-6051DCF124DB.jpeg|I have been wondering this. DB18333C-15B8-4A77-9CB0-1C7C2258483B.jpeg|Not my photo, but what a beautiful picture of Allentown's skyline! Yay!! 99A9261C-C8FB-48BD-A465-0D21A8BD1AD3.jpeg|"Behold! The launching dick!" John: "I can't take you anywhere!" 61AF6D93-1B8D-46DE-8AA1-2CAE85F5DBC5.jpeg|"Launch into hours of fun!" "The thrill never gets old!" "The one toy you MUST bring on Summer vacation!" "Next level of outdoor fun!" MAN, the launching dick sounds like such a good product! :P 9C42C39A-D160-409B-BEF1-FC4762E18510.jpeg|Me: Big Ass Bubbles!!! EB5E4AAC-E8D4-46FB-ABED-ECF689A883AF.jpeg|"Sticky pals! AKA, your cum!!" 3E3EF275-71FE-4825-9859-3AB634C87082.jpeg|"Box of balls!" 09A71077-4D18-4844-B079-1EFA2E3172F0.jpeg|Towel reminds me of Martin! FE63D976-4B46-49D9-9606-EA342B16165F.jpeg|DVD-Xpress? A rip off of RedBox! Which, did you know, RedBox started at McDonald's in 2003? 9D3933CC-9BD7-4C2C-BAE4-E88D33B14183.jpeg|I may be late here, but I never saw these kinds of strings on ceiling fans before! How CUTE is that? Totally easy to tell which is the light bulb and which is the fan!! At my Great Aunt Dolly's house. 0C77555F-5BAB-459A-A009-FB57AF31411A.jpeg|Shiny Ampharos visiting my Great Aunt Dolly at McDonald's on 4-1-2019 :) 1EC3AA48-3479-4BEA-91A6-8E6B26D84B28.jpeg|This actually seems kind of true, really. :P 4D71F829-1A58-440A-85BA-4A95B698B6B6.jpeg|I'd say this is true. I live in the middle right with the Skyscrapers! 33F8A7F4-301C-4476-92E4-C176163655AE.jpeg|Me: "I got lots of..." John: "Zip it!" :P These balls slap me up! Uh, I mean....CRACK me up... :] DDBC6EA1-5F36-40B3-97DE-98246AC4141A.jpeg|Cute and funny LOL. B8C047CA-9BDB-4766-8277-DF26B8D2DBEE.jpeg|This little guy at Target was cute. AND giving me a big mouth! :P F47A0F38-8375-49CD-A976-787CA154134C.jpeg|John took this picture of me and Pikachu! ♥ 4/10/19 0D8F8143-3969-4781-BB11-D854CCBA1F2F.jpeg|LMAO!! I was looking up Lightning McQueen and I somehow stumbled upon this thing! LOL he looks funny!! 9B19BD2E-057D-49BE-A4BE-EAB07A2C9A81.jpeg|Dolla Tee up by my uncle Paul's house. :P E7FE7DDC-DBD8-45AA-8598-CEB87295D92E.jpeg|I saw him at Walgreen's and said, "His name must be Perry!" F0E4C94E-9B29-4ABE-BFD2-40F82E65B37C.jpeg|OMG his name really IS Perry! :D B6F978FA-918B-4D2C-ADA6-878C764DE9F3.jpeg|Delicious Brownie and ice cream I had at P.J. Welihan's. (Spelling?) And my big glass of Milk too! :D F618DC95-A5B7-43C8-9807-44D14D3EEB5F.jpeg|Beautiful drone photo someone took, with Martin in the background! Awesome and beautiful!! :D CBB7E00F-8CC2-49E6-A2FD-225601AAA8BD.jpeg|John: "I want a house with a big yard for our kids!" Me: picture This was up by Paul's house too! 9A9D76E3-A5A6-48E3-B2E0-603A4174F177.jpeg|I took this at my job. Oh, the things kids write on paper airplanes now. The "S" from when I was in school, to the more recent "Fortnite." :P 79195097-6C8D-4910-9F4C-56B974F07A06.png|More online scams! FB1D5F0B-410D-49D3-984D-CF74D0A46285.jpeg|People like this holding me up in traffic, man. A8353593-6A09-4248-9B3B-944F7A096302.jpeg|Me, to John: "You do this to me!" 21021184-340E-4D17-A100-F10261195A3D.jpeg|Very cute craft my coworker did with the kids at work. B7F74E0D-B370-4EA1-8FE4-6D4A7532B97B.jpeg|DETECTIVE PIKACHU!! At Target. I want to see this! ♥ 5001648F-A999-45D0-BC0D-AB1577C4903B.jpeg|I also want to see "Toy Story 4." This Forky toy calls you trash! I have a YouTube video of it I should post. :D Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Random Category:Randomness Category:Pictures Category:Images Category:John Category:PA Rocks Category:Trips Category:2019